The Time Lord Child
by Zerthin 'The Writer' Draggoon
Summary: A Crossover that comes from the deepest parts of my mind. Crossover: Doctor Who & Harry Potter, I hope you enjoy and as always I do not own anything. Warning: Evil Dumbledore, Weasley Bashing, Good Voldemort and Abusive Dursleys (Unfortunately)
1. Chapter 1

**The Time Lord Child**

A Crossover that comes from the deepest parts of my mind. Crossover: Doctor Who &amp; Harry Potter, I hope you enjoy and as always I do not own anything.

Warning: Evil Dumbledore, Weasley Bashing, Good Voldemort and Dursleys (Unfortunately)

_Chapter 1: Time's Own Child_

Beyond Time and Space there is the Void; a gatway to multiple universes each with rules to keep the world's in these universes under control. Time's child also known as The Doctor a Time Lord of unknown age stood on the void as an enigma, a being of unknown beginnings that is why fate gave time a child; and it will be why time's own child will come to give birth to another enigma. A young boy that will have his own destiny before him a destiny that has yet to be written... untill now.

"Doctor!" a woman with red hair shouts from her bed, a man with messy black hair rushes into the room.  
"Lily, are you ok?" the man asks his eyes looking down on his best friend pregnant with her husband's baby.  
"Doctor, get the Doctor James. NOW!" Lily says/shouts screaming from her labor; her hands grasping the bed on which she lays.  
"Doctor get in here your child is being born." James shouts out from the room; James takes Lily's hand and grasps the hand tightly as a man dressed in an overcoat rushes into the room; his black hair slicked back showing his eyes, old as they maybe sparkle with wisdom beyond there years.  
"Lily I'm here." the Doctor says taking Lily's hand; Lily screams and crushes the Doctor's hand in her own.  
"YOUR NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN TIME LORD." Lily screams as another contraction hits.  
"I know pumpkin, it will be over soon." the Doctor says rubbing his hand over Lily's knuckles; another gut renching scream comes from Lily as she pushes out a baby into the waiting hands of the nurse who had been quiet during the labor.  
"It's a boy Lily." the Doctor says taking his screaming child from the nurse.  
"Can I see him?" Lily asks; the Doctor puts his child into the waiting arms of his mother, the babes eyes open; a calm green stares up into his mothers green.  
"He has your eye's Lily." the Doctor says taking his place next to his wife.  
"I know, thank you Time Lord.. do you wish to name him?" Lily asks.  
"Harrison, Harrison James Evans." the Doctor says with a smile.  
"Harrison, Harry for short. I like it." Lily says cuddling into her little boy; James smiles at her and his best friend the Doctor.  
"Well." the Doctor says claping his hands together; with a smile the Doctor bows to the mother of his child, Lily smiles sadly knowing this day was coming. The day when the Doctor would leave.  
"James can I trrust you to raise my child?" the Doctor asks.  
"Count on it Doctor." James says.  
"Lily.. I." the Doctor starts but is stopped by a raised hand.  
"I know Doctor, now remember to come back when Harry's 11." Lily says looking into the Time Lord's ancient eyes.  
"I will, can't miss Harrison's big day." the Doctor says leaving with a bow.  
'I hope you'll be ok Doctor.' Lily thinks to herself cuddling into her son, her child. Her Harry, the noise of grinding gears and **THRUM THRUM THRUM** fill Lily, James and young Harry's ears as outside a blue phone box vanishes from sight.

-END-


	2. Chapter 2

**The Time Lord Child**

A Crossover that comes from the deepest parts of my mind. Crossover: Doctor Who &amp; Harry Potter, I hope you enjoy and as always I do not own anything.

Warning: Evil Dumbledore, Weasley Bashing, Good Voldemort and Dursleys (Unfortunately)

_Chapter 2: Birth of the Boy Who Lived  
_

-Godric's Hollow, October 31 1981-

"He's got your hair James." Lily says chuckling at the sight of her one year and three months old son grabbing onto James hair.  
"I know Lily, he's got his fathers spunk." James says with a small smile.  
"Yeah.. I do wish he was here." Lily says frowning; a loud knock comes at the front door.  
"Now who could that be?" James asks leaving the room with out his wand, a loud scream from James shocks Lily who covers Harry. Footsteps get closer and closer to her and Harry.  
'Please god no.' Lily think to herself as the door is blown open; standing behind the ruined door is a figure dressed in multi-colored robes; an evil smirk appears on his face as he raises his wand, the sound of a portkey is heard in the figure's ear; another figure one dressed in robes of black appears his wand raised to the first figure.  
"I dare you Dumbledore." the figure in black says raising his wand up to Dumbledore's head.  
"Tom.. how glad you could join us. Now I have all I need." Dumbledore says with a crazed grin apon his face, a green beam fires out of his wand striking Lily in her chest; the woman falls to the ground never moving again.  
"You monster!" Tom shouts trying to strike Dumbledore with a cutting spell; it misses and strikes the child's forehead leaving behind a lightning-bolt scar, the child whimpers softly. Dumbledore laughs madly raising his wand at the child an unknown spell strikes the child's scar making it glow softly.  
"Now everything is in place, bye Tom.. or should I say Voldemort." Dumbledore says leaving in a flash not before a dark snake rises above the home.  
'What have you done Dumbledore?' Tom/Voldemort asks himself vanishing from the home leaving behind a child with a scar and an unknown curse living inside.

...

-3rd POV-

"Where to now old girl.. hmm how about America in the year 5690?" the Doctor asks looking up at the piller of the TARDIS rising up and down slowly; with a **THRUM THRUM** from the TARDIS the blue box leaves behind an unknown planet and off towards a new adventure.

...

"It's a shame Albus, Voldemort killed the Potter and now young Harry has to be raised by the Dursleys a horid group of Muggles if I have ever seen one." a witch in navy blue robes says to Albus Dumbledore who awaits the arrival of Hagrid' moter-bike.  
"I know Minerva, but the Blood Wards Lily used in her final hour will protect Harry as long as he is with family." Albus says as a loud bang sounds in the street as a white 1959 Triumph 650 T 120 Bonneville desends from the air.  
'Right on time.' Albus thinks to himself watching the moter-bike land outside Number 4 Privet Drive with a thunk.  
"Got him Hagrid?" Minerva asks.  
"Rig' here Professor, was asleep way over Big Ben." Hagrid says handing Minerva the baby Potter wrapped in a shawl; Minerva passes Harry over to Dumbledore who looks down at the child with a smile on his face.  
"You'll do great things Harry, great things." Albus whispers to the baby leaving him on the step of Number 4 Privet Drive in a basket, Minerva and Dumbledore vanish with a pop and Hagrid rides off on the moter-bike.

-END-


	3. Chapter 3

**The Time Lord Child**

A Crossover that comes from the deepest parts of my mind. Crossover: Doctor Who &amp; Harry Potter, I hope you enjoy and as always I do not own anything.

Warning: Evil Dumbledore, Weasley Bashing, Good Voldemort and Abusive Dursleys (Unfortunately)

_Chapter 3: Angel's of Privet Drive  
_

**AN: The Doctor returns early for his child, Rose makes an apperance and Dumbledore kills the Dursleys **

A small child about 4 or 6 wakes up from his 'bed' as the snores from upstairs from his 'relatives' wake him once again, the 'door' of his 'room locked from the outside once again.

-Outside-

A lone statue of an angel overlooks #4 Privet Drive; it's eyes covered by it hands as inside the adults sleep.

...

**"THRUM THRUM THRUM!" **the noise of the TARDIS fills the empty street as the blue boxs fades into existance; the doors open wide as a woman steps from the TARDIS.  
"You took me to a normal street?" the woman asks annoyed.  
"Street, yes. Normal... No!" the Doctor's voice comes from inside the TARDIS.  
"What are you talking about Doctor?" the woman asks.  
"Angels, Weeping Angels to be exact Rose." the Doctor says stepping from the TARDIS.  
"Angels.. ok." the woman now known as Rose says with a shrug.  
"Privet Drive." the Doctor says locking the TARDIS behind him.  
"What about it?" Rose asks.  
"Feels diffrent." the Doctor says putting his finger to his lips in thought.  
"How so?" Rose asks.  
"Magic is in the air.. it's coming from there." the Doctor says pointing towards a normal house with the #4 on the door.  
"Magic?" Rose asks.  
"Magic is real Rose, stranger things have happened." the Doctor says with a smile.  
"Forward Rose." the Doctor adds walking in a brisk pace towards the home.

...

The Angel watched with tilted head as the child that lived in the cupboard under the stairs tried to open the locked door with a broken coathanger; the front door caught the Angels attention as it opened a man in an overcoat and a woman stepped into the home never taking there eyes off of the Angel.  
"Why are you here?" the man asks, the Angel never moves as long as eyes are on it; the lights from outside the home flash off and the angel moves an arm just as the flash on again; the arm points towards the cupboard as to say 'There', the man moves towards the cupboard never taking his eyes from the angel; with a small buzz from the object in the man's hand the door swings open.

...

With a shocked look from the child he jumps back from the man and the stone Angel.  
"Are you here to take him?" the man asks turning his head to the child, the angel shakes his head but the man never see's the movement.  
'Child are you hurt?' the voice inside the childs mind asks, the angel looks at him and not the man.  
"The Angel has not hurt him right Doctor?" a woman's voice asks from outside the cupboard.  
"No, actually I do belive our young friend is talking with the Angel." the man known as the Doctor says; the child nods bringing his knees up to his face.  
'Child.. why do you sleep under the stairs.' the Angel's voice asks inside the childs mind.  
"I-I bad, I freak.. I no one." the child says in whimper.  
'Child you are hurt, will you let the man look at you?' the Angle's voice asks, the child nods uncurling himself from his protective ball; his green eyes stare up at the Doctor's timeless eye's.  
"I do belive our Angel friend has asked you to trust me, correct?" the Doctor asks; the child nods and moves out from the cupboard.  
"D-doctor." the woman says shocked at the sight of the child; bruises cover his small frame, his right eye is black and blue.  
'Monster's' the Angel hisses in the child's mind, the statue causes the outside lights to flicker once again, once the lights return the statue is a the bottom of stairs to the top floor.  
"Doctor what is going on?" the woman asks.  
"Rose I do belive the child is not doing this, your not a normal Angel are you?" the Doctor asks.  
'I am an Avenging Angel.' The Angel says in the child's mind.  
"NO!" the child shouts willing the angel out of the house; with a flash the angel was gone.  
"A Wizard?" the Doctor asks himself turning to face the child.  
"H-how?" Rose asks.  
"I do not know, but I do belive the child has been abused." the Doctor says.  
"Poor child." Rose says choking back tears.  
"What is your name?" the Doctor asks.  
"H-Harry Potter." Harry says fainting on the spot; the Doctor catches the child in his arms.

...

**"THRUM THRUM THRUM!"** The TARDIS hums into the sleeping boy's ears as the Doctor works on the levers.  
"Is this kidnapping?" Rose asks.  
"It's not kidnapping if the child is mind." the Doctor says.  
"Is he yours?" Rose asks.  
"Could be, have to make sure." the Doctor says placing a helmet on the childs head.  
"TARDIS scan for Time Lord DNA." the Doctor adds; turning a screen to face him and Rose, the DNA of Harry matches the Doctor's and Lilly Evans.  
"He's my son." the Doctor says pressing a button; the TARDIS leaves behind Privet Drive.

-Meanwhile-

In an office an old man sits watching his tracking device that he placed onto the child spin slowly, with a sight the man turns away not before a loud explosion rocks his office; with wide eyes the man leaves behind the office and appears at the home of the Dursleys with a small wave of his wand he strikes the house with a _Fiendfyre,_ the house explodes in flash of flame killing the sleeping people inside._  
_

-END-


End file.
